


Little Secret

by catboykunimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, oikawa cant sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboykunimi/pseuds/catboykunimi
Summary: idk they’re just gay and cute and on a date
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 28





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on instagram <3 @irlatsumumiya

Sugawara Koushi, a third year at Karasuno High School, was getting ready for another day at school. he crawled out of bed and quickly hopped in the shower. for him, it was a normal day in his normal life, nothing special.

he bid farwell to his parents as he left the house, making his way to school, walking at a comfortable pace. he walked until he saw Hinata and Kageyama arguing about something AGAIN.

“no hinata you idiot im not going to-“  
“SUGAWARA SENPAI!” Hinata screamed, throwing himself on Sugawara, smiling brightly like the sun

“hello you two, are you ready for practice?” the silver-haired boy asked calmly, the two first years nodding in response. They all headed to the clubroom as the rest of the members started to file through the door, all greeting Sugawara as they walked in.

After a couple of minutes of changing and another argument between Hinata and Kageyama, they were all in the gym. they decided they needed to work on some areas that they were all struggling in. But Sugawara was already struggling with something else, he was struggling being in Kageyama’s shadow all the time. Ever since the first years arrived at karasuno and the team started to improve, Sugawara has been cast into the shadows. he had been replaced. He didnt know how to cope with it, so he had been talking with a certain brown-haired setter from aoba johsai for advice on how to be a better setter, and so far the advice had worked. theres a-lot he could learn from Oikawa.

after morning practice they changed into their uniforms again and continued with their days, but the thought of being replaced by kageyama remained in his head all day, he was unable to concentrate for the rest of the day. it made him infuriated, being replaced by a first year could make anyone jealous.

by the time after-school practice had rolled around, the silver-haired boy had no motivation. his head was just filled with negativity and bad thoughts, so much so that he kept blanking out and staring at the wall in the club room

“uhh, suga-san..are you okay?” a voice asked him, Sugawara then suddenly snapped back into reality, looking around frantically.

“yes tadashi, im fine. dont worry about me” Suga smiled, the freckled boy also smiled at him as he continued to get changed. Sugawara knew he had to keep focus, otherwise it could drastically affect other people around him. Yet again, they all headed into the gym and continued what the were doing this morning. Sugawara’s performance had drastically changed from the morning, he looked like he wasnt even trying anymore.

after about ten minutes, Sugawara went and sat by an open window, he tried to clear his head of all the negative thoughts in his head. he sighed as he placed his head in his hands, unsure of how he such approach the situation. then he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

“psst, koushi..koushi!” the voice whispered, giggling slightly as they poked Sugawara through the window

“jesus christ tooru! you cant just show up here!” he whisper-shouted, now facing the boy.

“shhh kou-chan! i can do whatever i want!” he smirked, folding his arms

“anyway, what are you doing here?” the silver-haired setter asked, genuinely confused on what he was doing at a different school.

“soo, ive noticed you’ve been stressed lately! lets go for karaoke!” Oikawa smiled 

“seriously? karaoke? right now?” Suga sighed “but i cant just leave-“

“SHHHHHH, Kou-chaaaaaan! pleaaaaaase!” he begged him, eager to help Sugawara get rid of his stress.

“Tooru- SHUT UP YOU’RE TOO LOUD” he shouted, but not too loud as he’d alert the others.

“soo, is that a yes?” the brunette asked, hoping he would agree.

“ugh, fine” he stood up, sneaking out of the door, making his was to Oikawa.

“YAY! KOU-CHAN!” Oikawa hugged Suga tightly, almost squeezing the life out of him.

“Tooru- i cant breathe-“ he tried to push the other setter away

“sorry kou-chan! but cmon lets just go!” he grabbed Sugawara’s hand, dragging him along.  
Suga could feel his cheeks burn up as the brunette grabbed his hand, was he supposed to feel like this? he had so many questions.

after a while of Oikawa dragging the poor boy around, they finally reached the karaoke bar. they ordered drinks and started to pick songs to sing, and oikawa insisted they sing Katy Perry, but Suga would rather not hear him scream the lyrics to cheesy pop songs for hours and hours.

“i wanna sing firework!”

“no tooru! you’ll make my ears bleed! i wanna sing disney songs!”

“KOU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN”

“TOORU OIKAWA SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I VAULT YOU ACROSS THIS ROOM-“ 

sugawara’s sentence was cut short by oikawa throwing a peanut at him, oikawa stood there with a smug look on his face while the silver-haired setter stood there in complete shock

“you little bitch-“ threw one back at him, which resulted in sugawara throwing one back at him.

“SO MEAN KOU-CHAN!” oikawa tackled him down onto the couch that was in the room, tickling him so he couldnt resist him.

“T-TOORU STOP- I-IM GONNA PUNCH YOU-“ he shouted between laughs, oikawa could have sworn that sugawara’s laugh was like an angels. after a couple of minutes, sugawara was panting heavily, and oikawa started laughing

“y-your hair is all messed up!” he continued to laugh, almost falling off of the couch from how much he was laughing.

sugawara then reached forward and messed up oikawa’s hair “look, now were even- YOU LOOK LIKE A BIRDS NEST OH MY GOD-“ sugawara burst into laughter, laughing so hard his stomach hurt

“s-shut up kou-chan!” the brunette pouted, now facing suga again

“make me” he laughed again, but his laughter was cut short when oikawa grabbed his tshirt and pulled him closer, connecting their lips.

sugawara didnt know what to do, so he didnt move for a couple of seconds, but he eventually kissed him back.

after a couple of minutes, they both pulled away. oikawa had a smug look on his face

“looks like i shut you up then, huh?”

“oh shut up, you birds nest looking ass bitch-“

oikawa pulled him back in again in an attempt to quieten him again, and it worked. sugawara instantly kissed him back. 

oikawa then suddenly pulled away “kou-chan, dont tell your team about this okay? they’ll probably throw me off a cliff if they found out”

“dont worry tooru, this is our little secret”


End file.
